robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Robo
Robo (ロボ Robo?) is a robot originally created to assist humans at the Proto Dome in Chrono Trigger. His real name is Prometheus (プロメテス Purometesu?), and his serial number is R-66Y. He uses his robotic arm as a weapon and although Spekkio cannot grant him the power to use magic (Spekkio being unable to properly read his character), Robo can use laser attacks that are similar to Shadow magic and bomb attacks that are similar to Fire magic. He also sports several healing techs. Along with his sturdy physique and high physical damage capabilities, he is the most versatile character in Chrono Trigger. Appearance Rotund and bulky, there is no doubt Robo packs a punch. Unlike the other R-Series robots similar in construction to him, which are blue, and Atropos XR which is pink, Robo is beige and brown. The colour of his metal skin is presumably the result of the weather in 2300 AD, which appears to be severely polluted. The color may also be attempt on the part of the game designers to highlight the dissonance between Robo and the other robots of this era. His outer body equates to an exoskeleton of metal plates that splay or separate under duress or emotional excitement. Underneath, there is a soft layer of what appears to be black rubber or another sleek oily material. Robo is bipedal with two claw-like feet and two arms, one serving as a three-fingered mandible and the other as a laser cannon or spring-loaded fist. Robo also has bluish green eyes. Vents serve as the creature's mouth and nostrils. Robo is decidedly male. The other robots refer to him as such, and his romance with pink Atropos XR also alludes to the robot's gender. On his back, Robo wears what appears to be some sort of cooling apparatus, indicated by the smoke-spewing chimney that branches from it. Robo speaks with a Victorian-esque eloquence. Personality Robo is shown to be very curious. Unable to comprehend human emotions at first, he analyzes and studies humans, taking them to be a very interesting, perplexing race. He is sympathetic towards humans, and refrains from the brutal killing and slaughtering of humans, unlike multiple robots in the Geno Dome. Story Having a curious and bright personality, he was rendered dormant by the Apocalypse in 1999 AD, but is found and repaired by Lucca in the year 2300 AD. Upon his reactivation, Robo has no memory of his prior mission and joins the party. Alongside Crono, Robo assists in shutting down the power in Derelict Factory, which controls the power of the nearby domes, and thus permits access to a Gate back to the Present. Within the Factory, Robo shares a not-so-warm reunion with the R-Series, his former comrades and mechanical brothers. Their combined effort damages Robo severely, but Crono and his friends succeed in preventing the R-Series Robots from causing permanent damage. Entering the Gate with his companions, he accidentally ends up at the End of Time where Gaspar explains only three beings can travel through a Gate simultaneously to avoid ending up there. After the resurrection of Crono atop Death Peak, Robo learns that he originated from Geno Dome, a robo-producing Factory east of the Derelict Factory and isolated on an island. There, he is punished by his corrupted maker, Mother Brain, for having sympathy for humans, and he meets his long-lost companion robot Atropos XR. For the first time since Lucca reactivated him, he remembers his true function was to survey and service humans and prevents Mother Brain from spreading her poisonous tyranny to the other robots. In the Middle Ages, Robo volunteers to spend four hundred years restoringFiona's Forest. During this time, Robo ponders the existence of an Entity, a being who seemingly guided Crono and his friends through time the intended purpose of intervening in affairs the Entity grieves. He explains his theory to the party when reunited outside the Forest Shrine in 1000 AD. After defeating Lavos, Crono's companions return to their own periods. Lucca and Robo share a touching farewell, the latter explaining that Lucca had showed him the meaning of human emotion. Thereafter, he procrastinates entering the Gate back to the Future, fearing that because he toyed with time, so to speak, he would cease to exist in his original time period. However, in the most common ending of Chrono Trigger, Robo still exists in the new timeline and as the Epoch is searching for Crono's mother, Robo and Atropos XR are seen overlooking a more beautiful landscape (as Lavos didn't destroy it in 1999 AD). Abilities Robo is a very versatile character, able to take the most damage of any character, while being a very strong physical attacker. He possesses a wide variety of single, dual, and triple techs, which inflict damage and heal other party members. His main downside is his slow speed, which can be remedied through Speed Tabs as well as low magic, which can also be similarly remedied with Magic Tabs. Robo has no element, so he has no weakness. * Rocket Punch - Robo's most standard attack is to launch his fist at an enemy. * Cure Beam - An energy ray that heals one party member. * Laser Spin - Robo spins on the spot and fires lasers at all surrounding enemies. * Robo Tackle - Robo charges an enemy with the full weight of his body. * Heal Beam - A healing ray that restores the health of all party members. * Uzi Punch - A series of rapid-fire Rocket Punches. * Proximity Bomb - A fiery explosion engulfs enemies that attack Robo. * Electrocute - Robo fries every enemy in sight with blasts of electricity. Triple Tech * Omega Flare "Ultimate Laser" ''- Deals various magic damage to all enemies. Requires '''Robo' to knowLaser Spin, have Lucca (with Flare) and Magus (with Dark Bomb) in the party and one of them has theBlue Rock equipped. * Triple Attack - Requires Robo to know Robo Tackle, Crono to know Cyclone, and Frog to know Slurp Slash. This is likely the first Triple Tech the player can acquire due to its requirements. Category:Fictional Robots Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Game Robots Category:Sentient Robots Category:Steampunk Category:War Machines Category:Chrono series